


[PODFIC] Kenopsia

by Novaviis



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Audio, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis
Summary: [An audio recording of my short fic Kenopsia] Wally and the Team spend the night waiting for a call from Batman to tell them whether or not Robin is dead. For one night, they're just teenagers. They're scared. But they're scared together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I just wanted to use the finding nemo soundtrack, enjoy


End file.
